meeting Peter van Houten
by x.esmeeh
Summary: In this fanfiction Augustus and Hazel meet Peter van Houten again. But this time, it went a litte diferent.


This is the day, Augustus and I (Hazel Grace) are going to Amsterdam, to finally meet Peter van Houten. Since I read his book I cannot stop thinking about this moment, meeting Peter van Houten and finally knowing how his book ends. We are landing in Amsterdam, the Netherlands in 20 minutes.

*20 minutes later*

Hazel: Augustus, I am a little bit nervous to go there, maybe Peter van Houten does not even wants to talk to us and then we came here for nothing. I mean, you gave your wish to me and maybe that is a waiste when he just does not want us here.

Augustus: Hazel come on. Don't be so nervous. Yes of course there is a chance he is not going to let us in, but I had really good mail contact with his secretary. I am sure she can arrange something for us, believe me.

Hazel: Okay, we will see.

Augustus: Good, let's go inside.

*After waiting 10 minutes, they finally meet Peter van Houten*

Peter: Hello guys, Hazel Grace and Augustus right?

Augustus: yes that's right. Nice to meet you sir.

Peter: Please don't call me sire, that makes me feel so old.

Hazel: Hello Peter, I have been dreaming about meeting you since I have read your books.

Peter: Ah stop, you are making me blush…

Hazel: Oh, I am sorry

Peter: It is okay. Well, why are you here Hazel Grace.

Hazel: Well, I loved your book, I really do. But there is one thing I just cannot stand Peter. The ending, it is like an open ending and the book really came to me, that I cannot let it go and I really want to know the ending sir. Ehm.. Peter.

Peter: Aha, a curious reader right?

Hazel: yes and I am not leaving here until I know what happens next in the book.

Augustus: I am sorry for my kind of aggressive friend here, she just really wants to know it.

Peter: Yes I can see that my friend.

Hazel: Well, come on, tell me.

Peter: I have to apologies, I do not really have an ending yet.

Hazel: What! Are you kidding me!

Augustus: Hazel, slow down…

Hazel: No I am not slowing down. I came here. I sat in a plane for 18 hours. And now you just say: you don't really have an ending yet. Please tell me you are joking.

Peter: No, I am not joking.

Hazel: O come on…

Augustus: Well, can't you help us a little. By, yeah I don't know. Just something.

Peter: Well, I do have an idea. Will you excuse me for a minute?

Augustus: Yes of course.

*Peter leaves*

Augustus: Hazel, what was wrong with you.

Hazel: I am so sorry Augustus. I was just so exciting about this all. And he started really nice and stuff, so I really thought this was going to work out, that I was finally going to hear what I always wanted to hear. But yeah, you heard it, he does not have an ending.

Augustus: Yes, I understand your frustration, but he said he had an idea. So I think, we just need to wait for his idea and then see what happens next okay?

Hazel: Okay, I will try to hold myself in.

Augustus: That would be an amazing idea.

*after 40 minutes of waiting, Peter van Houten enters the room*

Peter: Okay guys, I have an idea.

Hazel: Well it better be an good idea for that waiting.

Augustus: Hazel!

Hazel: Yes I know, I am sorry.

Peter: Yes I took long, but I think it is worth the waiting Hazel.

Augustus: Okay, tell us Peter.

Peter: Okay here we go. I am busy with a part II. But I my inspiration level is like really low. So I thought, maybe you guys can help me writing the part II. I have heard you like writing too. Right Hazel?

Hazel: Yes I like writing. But, is this serious? Do you want us, Augustus and me, help with your part II?

Peter: Yes I do, you are like the biggest fan of me that I have ever seen. You know like nobody else what the fan and the readers want. You give me your opinion and ideas and I see what I can do with it.

Hazel: I… I…. I really don't know what to say. I really did not expected this.

Augustus: I will speak for you Hazel. Peter van Houten. We are really honored and we love to cooperate with you. Right Hazel?

Hazel: Yes, we are!

*1/2 year later, the part II came out and it was the biggest sell out ever seen!*


End file.
